Machine learning is a field of computer science that gives computers the ability to learn without being explicitly programmed. An application that uses machine learning may generate predictions and/or classifications of information by using a data model to process incoming data. Application testing involves processes for evaluating an application to ensure that the application satisfies requirements imposed during a development of the application, such as verification requirements (e.g., to ensure the application performs desired functions), validation requirements (e.g., to ensure that a way in which the application is verified is legitimate), and/or the like. For example, verification of the application may be performed by performing unit tests or similar types that are able to compare differences between a given input and an expected output.